Just Korra
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: There's a party to celebrate of the end of the Equalists reign over Republic City. Korra has never been much of a party person, but Avatar duties include things such as these. It does mean some much needed alone time with Mako. And by the end of the night, Korra finds herself happier than she's been for a long time. Even the Avatar needs to stop and enjoy the simple things in life.


**So here's a little fanfic I thought up ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Parties had never been Korra's thing. She hated having to get all dressed up and wasn't fond of dancing. Politicians always asked her complicated questions that usually just left her stammering like an idiot until Tenzin would swoop in and save her.

But this party was slightly different. It had been a few weeks after Amon had disappeared. It had been a few days after his disappearance that his body was pulled out of the water by two unsuspecting fisherman. His face had been burned beyond recognition, but the clothing was familiar. Lin had sent out a team to scour the area his body had been pulled up at and they found not only the body of Tarrlok, his face also burned, but the charred remains of a boat and an Equalists glove, melted onto Tarrlock's hand from whatever fire had been his – and apparently Amon's - demise. After much investigation, the incident was concluded to be a murder/suicide.

"The cap to the gas tank didn't look blown off," Lin said, "It looked like someone had screwed it off. And the power of an Equalist glove would be more than enough to blow up that boat."

"Tarrlock told me he wanted to end the sad story of him and his brother," Korra had said, "But I didn't think he would do this…"

The news story broke the next day. It included the long, sad story of him and his brother that Tarrlok had told Korra and Mako. It hailed Tarrlok as a hero.

Of course, that didn't stop everything. There occasionally were Equalists uprising here and there, but they were becoming smaller and less frequent. And both rejoiced and mourned the fall of Amon – a man who became corrupted by the hate of his father and just wanted to do what he thought was right.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami spent most of her time riding around the city on Naga in search of benders who had their abilities taken from Amon to be healed by Korra.

A party was thrown to celebrate the end of the Equalists reign in Republic City.

"You don't look like you're having much fun," Mako said to Korra, after swooping in and saving her from a journalists that was getting a bit too intrusive with her questions.

"Parties aren't really my thing," Korra said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look beautiful tonight," Mako said. Korra was dressed in a traditional Southern Water Tribe gown, her hair down with blue beads handing onto the front strands. She even let Asami do her make-up and force her into a pair of heels.

"_You are NOT wearing those boots with such a gorgeous dress!_" Asami has said. Korra still wondered why she couldn't just wear her snow boots, they were so much more comfortable.

"Why don't you two come dance with us?" Bolin said, appearing at Mako's side, his arm wrapped around Asami's shoulders.

"Uh…" Korra's eyes darted around nervously, "Oh look! Master Katara is here! And she…bought a friend…" Whispers buzzed over the ballroom as the waterbending master and her friend walked in. He was dressed in royal Fire Nation robes, walking with the support of an expensive looking gold cane, a scar marring the left side of his face. At their door, they handed their coats and the man's cane to an usher at the door.

"Master Katara!" Korra threw her arms around her teacher in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too," Katara chuckled, "I would like you all to meet an old friend of mine."

"Fire Lord Zuko," Korra said, bowing, "It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, Avatar Korra," Zuko bowed slightly to her, "And friends." Zuko chuckled slightly at the shocked looks on Mako, Bolin and Asami's faces.

"It's the Fire Lord!" Bolin whispered, tugging on Mako's sleeve like an excited child.

"I know," Mako hissed, swatting his brother's hand away.

"Technically ex-Fire Lord," Zuko chuckled, "My daughter, Aliza, is Fire Lady now. She should be around here somewhere…oh, here she comes!" A woman about Lin's age walked over to them, also dressed in a traditional Fire Nation gown. She was a petite little thing with a pointed face and kind, amber eyes – like her father.

"Avatar Korra," the woman surprised Korra by giving her a big hug, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you?"

"Like wise," Korra chuckled, surprised by the woman's affection. After a brief conversation, Aliza went in search for her son, General Iroh.

"Come dance with me Zuko," Katara said, dragging he elderly Fire Lord onto the dance floor.

"Join me outside?" Korra asked Mako, "I could use some air."

"Sure." Mako wrapped an arm around her waist and leading her outside. Korra sat down on a bench, kicking off her shoes.

"You know, it's been a while since we've had some alone time," Mako said, sitting down next to her and slinging an arm over her shoulders. Korra leaned into him, sighing.

"We've been so busy," she said, closing her eyes, "I feel like I haven't had time to breathe the past few weeks."

"Well hopefully after this, things will start to calm down," Mako said, "Pro-bending season starts up again in a few weeks. Lin said that the restoration of the arena is going well and should be done by then."

"Really?" Korra shot up, her blue eyes lightning up and a grin breaking across her face.

"I thought you were tired," Mako laughed.

"I can never be too tired for probending!" Korra exclaimed. They sat outside for a few minutes, talking and stealing kisses.

"We should go back inside," Korra murmured against his lips, "Before someone comes looking for us." Mako groaned in protest, but kissed her one more time before standing up. Korra let out a heavy sigh as she shoved her feet back into the heels and Mako helped her up.

"Do you think Asami would be mad if I just walked in barefoot?" Korra asked, looping her arm through Mako's.

"She'd probably have an aneurysm if you did that," Mako chuckled.

"Wouldn't want that," Korra said, "Bolin would be heartbroken. I noticed he's been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"I've been meaning to ask him about that," Mako said as they walked into the ballroom, "I'm glad though. I think they'll make each other happy." Said suspected couple were currently on the dance floor, Bolin dancing with Katara, trying and failing to imitate a dance she was doing and Asami dancing with Fire Lord Zuko, both of them laughing at Katara and Bolin's little show. When a slow song started, Mako took Korra's hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked with a charming smile. Korra bit her bottom lip nervously before giving in.

"I can't be responsible for what may happen to your feet," she warned.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Mako said, leading Korra onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her so that she stood on his feet. Korra's arms wrapped around his neck, giving an uncharacteristic giggle.

"I like this idea," she said, pecking his lips as he began to sway them to the music. Korra leaned onto his shoulder, looking at the scene around them. Bolin and Asami were dancing a few feet away, Asami's head resting on Bolin's chest, a small smile on her face. Bolin was smiling too, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Near them danced, Zuko and Katara danced, seeming deep in a conversation.

"Mako?" Korra mumbled against his neck.

"Hmmm?" Mako said.

"I love you," she whispered. Mako kissed her temple, tightening his arms around her.

"I love you too," he whispered. Korra smiled.

"Say it again," she asked.

"I love you,"

"One more time?" she asked attentively. Mako chuckled and she could feel it vibrate through his chest. He gently turned her head so that he could kiss her lips.

"I love you Korra," he whispered. Korra buried her face into his neck, laughing slightly. She was…happy. After all that she had been through, for this moment, she felt like the weight of the world was momentarily lifted off her shoulders. For this moment, she wasn't Avatar Korra. She was just…Korra. A girl whose best friend was her polar bear dog, had burping contests with Bolin, let Asami give her makeovers because she loved the smile it bought to the girl's face and who was hopelessly in love with her firebender boyfriend.

All her life, Korra identified herself by the fact that she was the Avatar. But tonight…she was happy to just be Korra.

**So there's **_**Just Korra**_**. For some reason, I picture old Zuko having a cane...and how cute would it be to see older Zuko and Katara dance ^-^? I know, I know, my Zutara shipper is showing :P**

**I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
